Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20170512165748
Ich finde das auch total toll, dass du einfach das ansiehst was dir gefällt und dich nicht an den anderen Meinungen stören lässt. Bei mir ist das ebenfalls so. Ich ziehe mich zum Beispiel sehr gerne bunt an und manchmal könnte man sagen, fast schon etwas kindisch (hab halt mega coole bunte Kniestümpfe mit einem Karusell drauf xD), aber es interessiert mich nicht was andere denken. Letztens bei der Konfirmation von meinem Cousin sah ich auch recht anders aus, als andere und meine Tante hat sich ein bisschen drüber lustig gemacht. Ich les ja auch jetzt "Fahrenheit 451" und ich finde es echt gut. Da ist es ja genauso, wie mir auffält, dass wenn man ein bisschen anders ist, dass man "gefährlich" ist. Ich hab noch nicht weit gelesen, erst angefangen, aber ich bin bei der Stelle, als er die ganzen Bücher rausgekramt hat. Das mit dem Reverenden fanf ich komisch, weil du nicht erwähnt hast, dass er ein Mensch ist, was im nachhinein eigentlich logischer wäre, als wenn er ein Mutant wär. Ich kann mir das richtig gut vorstellen, wie er insgeheim etwas im Schilde führt. Vielleicht so etwas wie die Mutanten einzeln in eine Falle führen und den Kraang überbringen für Experimente und das alles für Geld, wie es immer ist. Die Dialoge hast du echt toll dargestellt. Vielleicht ist Mikey auch ein bisschen naiv und hält ihn für gut, da die Predigt toll war und er ja auch ein bisschen Kontakt zu den Menschen sucht (was zumindest die 2012er Serie angeht). Donnie würde nicht mal an Gott glauben, sondern genervt gucken xD. Hätte tatsächlich etwas ansprechendes, wenn die Turtles mit dem Hexenglauben konfrontiert werden würden. Da fällt mir grade diese lustige Szene ein von "Ritter der Kokusnuss", als sie herausfinden, dass diese eine Frau eine Hexe ist xxxD. Zu genial! Würde mich interessieren, wie die Turtles sich durch das alternative Europa durchschlagen können. Also ich würde mich freuen, wenn die Turtles auf Spider Man oder die Guardians of the Galaxy treffen würden. Miles Morales eher nicht so, ist doch traurig, wenn Spider Man schon tot ist :(. Deadpool wäre auch echt witzig. Uuuuh, wenn Deadpool die Turtles mit seinem Humor die irgendwie beleidigen würde und Raph würde das zu ernst nehmen!!! Das würde ich zu gern sehen! Crossover mit Back to the Future ist eine klasse Idee! Als ich den Film gesehen hatte und Doc so schnell und durcheinander geredet hab, da war ich schon überfordert, aber wenn die Turtles den hören würden und Donnie der einzige ist, der etwas verstehen könnte ... hach, zu herrlich! Auch die Vorstellung, wenn Mikey mit Marty (höhö ähnliche Namen) Skateboard "fahren" würde gefällt mir zu gut. Der Johnn Cash song hat mir echt gut gefallen. Country Musik ist auch normal nicht so meins, aber wenn ein Lied gut ist, dann hör ich es immer wieder. Auf einer Hochzeit von meinem Cousin lief auch die ganze Zeit Coutry Musik und es war ja echt nett, aber die Stimmung fehlte. Man kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass jeder Country mag. Ich hör aber eigentlich alles mögliche. Zwar hauptsächlich Pop, aber auch echt gerne Klassik. Rapmusik ein bisschen (KEIN DEUTSCHRAP) und total gerne Disneylieder xD. Schönes Wochenende dir noch ^^ Anna